


어린이들은 어린이들이고, 어린 아이같이 행동하네Sunt pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant

by YuliaCho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 어린이날 타디스어린이(@Tardis_KBot) 트윗 기념 연성. 어린이 타디스와 카팔닥.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 1





	어린이들은 어린이들이고, 어린 아이같이 행동하네Sunt pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant

닥터가 정신을 차렸을 때, 그의 눈에 처음으로 보인 것은 파란하늘이었다. 분명히 베텔게우스와 벨라트릭스 사이의 우주공간은 아니었다. 간간이 들리는 새의 노랫소리와 말소리, 그리고 진한 풀 내음으로 봤을때 어느 행성인 것은 확실했다.

“늙으면 아침잠도 없어진다던데 좀 일어나!”

그는 벌떡 몸을 일으키고는 말이 들리는 쪽을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그에게 말을 건 것은 키가 작은 소년이었다. 열한살 쯤 된 멜빵 반바지에 나비넥타이를 한, _이전_ 의 그가 본 적도 없는 아이였다.

“누구?”

“방금 전까지만 해도 내 덕에 오리온자리 알파 근처에서 놀고있던건 기억이 안나는 모양이지?”

겉모습과는 다르게 소년은 신랄한 말을 내뱉었다. 요즘 애들은 다 이런건가? 닥터는 눈 앞의 녀석을 쫓아버릴 생각을 하다가 소년의 말이 마음에 걸렸다. 오리온자리 알파?

“타디스?”

“눈치없기는.”

“하지만...넌 남자애잖아.”

닥터의 말에 소년은 더 한심하다는 듯한 표정을 지으며 말했다.

“낡아빠진 타임로드들을 비롯한 우주인들이 교통수단을 여성형으로 부르는 것 까진 괜찮지만, 그렇다고해서 내가 꼭 한 쪽 성을 따라야 해? 이드리스는 그냥 몸이었을 뿐이야. 정확하게 말하자면 난 어느 쪽 성도 아니라, 어 청설모다!”

타디스라고 자신을 소개한 남자아이는 말을 하다 말고 외치더니 근처 나무를 향해 냅다 달려갔다. 그러다 발을 헛디뎠는지, 잔디밭에서 엎어져버렸다. 그리고 그대로 미동도 하지 않았다. 닥터는 소년에게로 달려가 천천히 그를 일으켜 주었다.

“괜찮아?”

“......죽는건가.”

방금 전 까지 소년의 깔끔하던 옷들은 흙과 풀이 군데군데 묻어있었고, 볼과 무릎에는 긁힌 자국에서 핏방울이 맺히고 있었다. 소년은 제 발로 일어설 때 까지 눈을 질끈 감고 있었다. 닥터는 저도 모르게 피식 웃었다.

“지금 웃음이 나오냐 이 도둑놈아?”

“아냐, 이정도로는 안 죽어. 침바르면 돼.”

닥터가 소년의 지저분한 옷을 털어주고, 익숙하게 상처에 손가락을 가져다 대었다. 소년은 잠시 얼어붙더니 눈살을 찌푸리며 그를 쳐다보았다. 표정에 두손 두발 다 들었다는 듯 닥터는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그래 그래. 아이스크림 먹으러 가자.”

“아이스크림! 아이스크림!”

##

“있지, 햄릿이 오필리어에게 했던 말이 그냥 수녀원에 가라는 거였어?”

“그거 말고 무슨 의미가 있는데?”

“아니 뭐랄까, 꽤 성姓적인 의미로 해석했거든. 걔 그런거 좋아했잖아. 걔만 그런건 아니지 사람이 다 그러니까. 순간 순간마다 눈맞고 헤어지고.”

닥터가 예상했던대로, 이 곳은 21세기 런던 한복판이었다. 바로 전 까지만 해도 별들 사이에서 타디스를 타고 즐겁게 우주를 유영하고 있었건만, 떡 하니 하이드 파크 잔디밭 한 가운데 그것도 자신이 타디스라고 주장하고있는 이 맹랑한 꼬마놈과 단둘이 떨어지다니. 잡동사니가 잔뜩 들어간 코트 주머니에 있는 동전이란 동전은 탈탈 털어서, 바닐라 아이스크림 두 개를 샀다. 아이스크림을 건네준 남자가 _손자인가요?_ 라고 묻자 녀석이 얜 도둑이고 날 훔쳤어요! 라고 반쯤 얘기하는 바람에 소년을 끌고 재빨리 도망쳐야만 했다. 벤치에 앉아 햇빛에 녹고있는 아이스크림을 재빨리 훑어먹으며, 닥터는 저 멀리서 움직이고 있는 펀치와 주디 인형극 무대를 바라보았다.

“저기 도둑,”

“닥터라고 불러.”

“닥터, 사람한테는 왜 자기磁氣 나침반이 없어? 그게 있으면 새들처럼 집을 찾아갈 수 있잖아.”

닥터는 펀치가 경찰에게 잡혀 수갑을 차는 모습에서 고개를 돌려 타디스를 바라보았다. 여느 평범한 아이들처럼 타디스는 짦은 갈색 머리에, 한 색으로 단정짓기 어려운 눈으로 인형극 무대가 아닌 인형극을 보고있는 공원의 많은 사람들을 쳐다보고 있었다. 닥터는 소년과 마찬가지로 사람들을 쳐다보았다. 연인들, 친구들, 형제자매들.

“어린애가 되더니 어린애 같은 말만 일부러 하는거냐 아니면 그렇게 변한거냐? 당연히 없지 그래야 우리가 도와줄 거 아냐.”

“음 굉장히 비논리적인 결론이지만, 마음에 들었어.”

소년은 손등으로 흘러내린 아이스크림을 핥아먹고는 그렇게 대답했다.

##

아이스크림을 다 해치우고 소년은 따뜻한 오후 햇살에 꾸벅꾸벅 졸더니 이내 깊게 잠들었다. 매번 지구를, 온 우주를 구하는 닥터였지만 지금 이곳에서 만날 수 있는 사람은 몇 안되었다. 다행히 날짜를 물어보니 이 시간대라면 클라라가 집에 있을터였다. 닥터는 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 택시를 잡아 잠든 타디스와 함께 쇼디치로 향했다. 사이킥 페이퍼의 도움을 조금 받은 것은 그냥 넘어가도 되겠지.

딩동-

“누구세- 오!”

익숙한 목소리가 현관문 뒤에서 들리고, 이내 문이 열렸다.

“아니 약속이라도 좀 하고 오지 그래요? 내가 집에 있을지 없을지 어떻게 알아. 얘는 누구에요?”

“일단 좀 들어갑시다. 나 팔 아파.”

그는 질문을 던져대는 클라라를 무시하고 팔에 안고있던 소년을 거실 소파에 일단 눕혔다. 아이는 불편한 지 이리저리 뒤척이더니 눈을 살짝 뜨고는 반쯤 깬 목소리로 물었다.

“어디...?”

“클라라네 집이야.”

“클라라...싫은데...”

하지만 소년은 다시 눈을 꼭 감더니 동그랗게 몸을 옹송그리고는 잠을 청했다. 아이의 행동을 본 클라라는 다시 닥터에게 말을 걸었다.

“얘 전에 나 본 적 있어요? 난 오늘 처음보는데.”

“타디스야. 정신차리고 보니까 이번에도 이렇게 되어있더라고.”

클라라가 팔짱을 끼는 것을 보고, 닥터는 _오 안돼 팔짱은 곤란한데_ 라고 생각했다.

“이번에도 라니, 그럼 예전에도 이렇게 된 적이 있었단 거네요?”

“어 뭐...나중에 설명할께, 나중에. 스포일러가 될 지도 모른다고.”

스포일러라는 말에 그녀는 눈을 한바퀴 굴렸다.

“그런데 하필이면 어린이날에 어린이로 변하다니, 타디스도 참 고생이네요.”

“응?”

닥터는 거실을 이리저리 둘러보다 말고 클라라를 쳐다보았다.

“오늘 어린이날이란거 몰랐어요? 놀러 나온 애들 많았을텐데, 5월 5일이요. 어린이날!”

클라라의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 닥터의 시야가 갑자기 어두워졌다. 단어, 단어였어. 답은 어린이날 이었군. 의식이 사라지기 직전에, 그는 클라라가 닥터를 외치는 소리와 자신의 몸이 쓰러지는 것을 어렴풋이 느꼈다.

##

닥터가 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 여전히 베텔게우스와 벨라트릭스 사이에서 안전하게 타디스를 타고 있었다. 타디스의 계기판은 전혀 이상한 점이 없었고, 평소대로 기분좋게 낮은 소리로 우웅 우웅대고 있었다. 타디스가 들을 리 없을테지만, 어찌되었든 닥터는 콘솔에 대고 말을 걸었다.

“나보다 나이도 많은 네가 왜 갑자기 어린이날은 만들었던거야? 바이트 낭비라고.”

아쉽게도, 타디스는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 모니터에서 조차, 그 어떤 문자도 나열되지 않았다. 몸을 움직이지도 않았는데, 닥터는 갑자기 피곤해졌다. 그는 도서관에 가서 정말로 햄릿이 무슨말을 했는지 찾아보기로 했다. 그는 주 조종실을 나서기 직전에 멈추더니, 콘솔을 바라보며 말을 건네고 문 저편으로 사라졌다.

“아이스크림 맛있었어.”

타디스는 아무런 말도 하지 않았지만, 왠지 우웅대는 소리가 평소와는 다르게 행복하게 들렸다.


End file.
